1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified as a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
The nonvolatile memory device has a relatively low write and read rate, but maintains stored data even after a power supply is cut off. Accordingly, the nonvolatile memory device is used in order to store data needing to be maintained regardless of the power supply. Nonvolatile memory devices may include a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Mask ROM (MROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory is generally divided between a NOR type and a NAND type of flash memory.
The RAM of flash memory gives the flash memory the advantages of freely programming and erasing data. The ROM of flash memory gives the flash memory the advantages of maintaining stored data even though a power supply is cut off. The flash memory is widely used as a storage medium of a portable electronic device, such as a digital camera, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and an MP3 player.